Je suis là pour toi
by Leah-HG
Summary: Effie Trinket est au district Treize. Elle a compris, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible. Mais heureusement, elle n'est pas loin de tout. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle une oreille attentive à laquelle se confier.


**Bonjour/ Bonsoir à tous.**

**Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour vous proposer un bref instant de la vie d'Effie dans le district Treize. C'est le film qui m'a inspiré pour cet OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Ses petits talons, qu'elle avait fabriqués elle-même résonnaient encore plus, dans cet étage du district Treize. Effie était dans un des nombreux couloirs sombres de ce district, même si sombre n'était pas le qualificatif idéal. La lumière ne manquait pourtant pas, mais cette lumière artificielle n'était pas comparable à la chaleur des rayons du soleil traversant une fenêtre. Même l'odeur était aseptisée ici.<p>

A la minute où Effie avait posé un pied dans ces souterrains, elle avait dû oublier toutes les nuances de couleurs qui habillaient sa vie. Ces lieux reflétaient la tristesse à l'état pur. Loin des couleurs, des bruits, et des festivités du Capitole. Loin de chez elle, et de ceux qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours. Mais aussi, loin du pouvoir. Mais tellement proche de la vérité, et malheureusement proche aussi de la guerre.

Effie était nerveuse, cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'elle repassait de ses mains les plis imaginaires de cette immonde combinaison grise. Elle avait dû se battre avec Plutarch pour avoir ce droit de visite. Elle avait dû le supplier, le menacer même pour avoir enfin une réponse à sa demande.

Mais maintenant qu'elle était devant la porte, elle n'osait pas poser ses doigts sur le métal froid de la poigné.

« Qu'allait-t-il penser ? Qu'allait-il me dire ? » se demandait-elle sans pouvoir y trouver une réponse. Pourtant elle savait comment faire, il lui suffisait d'ouvrir cette fichue porte et de voir ce qu'il se passerait ensuite.

— C'est bon cette fois-ci, j'y vais, souffla-t-elle tout bas pour se donner du courage.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Puis une seconde.

« Tête haute et grand sourire », se dit-elle. Cette phrase lui donnait du courage mais aussi était comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Cela lui rappelait, le temps où elle était tellement fière de ses vainqueurs, où elle pensait que tout irait bien pour eux, que le bonheur était la seule suite possible dans leur vie. Mais il avait fallu que rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Elle se força à conserver son sourire, puis frappa trois petits coups sur la lourde porte de métal.

Elle n'eut qu'un grognement en réponse, elle prit ça pour un « oui ».

Elle replia ses doigts délicats sur la poignée glacée, puis l'abaissa pour entrer. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se tint droite n'osant pas faire un pas de plus dans cette cellule ridiculement petite.

— C'est déjà l'heure des cach'tons ? râla Haymitch en se retournant sur sa chaise de bureau.

— Non, souffla alors Effie soudainement aux bords des larmes.

Sa carapace se fissura à l'instant où Haymitch posa les yeux sur elle. Elle n'avait plus besoin de conserver ce masque de confiance, elle pouvait être elle-même. Il était la personne qui la connaissait le mieux dans tout le district Treize.

Haymitch se leva de stupéfaction, il prit une seconde pour être bien sûr que la femme qu'il avait devant les yeux était bien Effie, et non pas une hallucination ou une pâle copie de l'inimitable hôtesse du district Douze.

Haymitch s'avança pour combler l'espace qu'il y avait entre eux et prit naturellement Effie dans ses bras.

Cette dernière s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, elle voulait être forte pour lui, car c'était lui qui était en souffrance en cet instant. Mais une fois dans les bras protecteurs du mentor, elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle en profita pour extérioriser la pression des deux dernières semaines.

— Chut, chut, la consola Haymitch en caressant sa tête tendrement.

— C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute, bégaya-t-elle.

Haymitch, termina leur étreinte et la prit fermement par les épaules.

— Il n'est pas question, que vous pensiez ça, c'est bien compris ?

— C'est moi qui aie tiré son nom, c'est moi qui l'ait envoyé là-bas la première fois. Ce n'est qu'un enfant, un enfant adorable en plus, il ne méritait pas ça. C'est de ma faute, répéta-t-elle en baissant la tête ne pouvant pas soutenir le regard d'Haymitch.

— Venez-là, déclara Haymitch en prenant Effie par le bras en la dirigeant vers le rebord du lit pour s'assoir. Ecoutez, c'était comme ça chaque année, c'est le rôle que le Capitole voulait que vous jouiez. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Les seuls responsables sont ceux qui ont maintenus ces Jeux.

— Mais… balbutia Effie les mots bloquaient dans sa gorge en pensant à ses deux vainqueurs.

— Je sais, je sais. Moi aussi je les aime ces gamins.

— On était une équipe.

— Non ! On est toujours une équipe, la réconforta Haymitch.

Effie, redressa la tête et fixa son regard dans celui d'Haymitch, fière de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait pas cessé de croire en eux, elle se devait d'en faire de même.

— Comment va Katniss ? demanda Haymitch, gêné par l'intensité du moment.

— Elle n'est plus la même, elle… elle a perdu sa flamme, finit-elle par répondre. Mais Plutarch veut absolument qu'elle embrasse le rôle de porte parole des rebelles. Je ne sais pas si elle va y arriver. J'ai besoin que vous soyez présent avec moi, implora Effie.

— Pour le moment, il faut que vous soyez là pour la soutenir, comme vous l'avez toujours été, elle a besoin de voir des visages familiers, la connaissant, elle ne doit faire confiance à personne ici.

— Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ce milieu est tout sauf accueillant ! s'indigna Effie.

Haymitch souri, il la reconnaissait bien là.

— A qui le dite-vous, renchérit-il en désignant la pièce d'un mouvement de tête.

— Je suis désolée de ce qu'ils vous font subir, s'excusa sincèrement Effie.

— Ne vous tracassez pas pour ça, s'exclama Haymitch avec un signe de la main comme s'il repoussait les paroles d'Effie. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, si ici, ils ne comprennent pas que tous les génies ne tournent pas au même carburant.

Effie soupira, mais pas d'agacement, non de soulagement. Parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle avait peur qu'Haymitch aussi est changé. Mais il n'en était rien, la seule chose qui avait changé, c'était leur amitié qui semblait avoir grandie avec cette épreuve.

— Effie Trinket, la visite est terminée, aboya une voix peu aimable de l'autre côté de la porte.

— Et les bonnes manières, c'est comme le café, ils n'en n'ont jamais entendu parler ? s'exclama la jeune femme, horrifiée.

Haymitch prit ses mains dans les siennes, c'était fou mais l'espace d'un instant elle cru voir de la panique dans le regard d'Haymitch.

— On va bientôt se revoir, déclara Effie mais cela sonnait presque comme une question.

— Evidement, vous pensez vraiment que je vais rester dans ce trou à rat et louper toute la fête avec la petite qui va mettre le district Treize sans dessus-dessous, sûrement pas ! s'exclama Haymitch.

Effie se leva, sans rompre le lien entre eux. Elle serra une dernière fois tendrement ses mains dans l'espoir de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, puis rompit l'étreinte en laissant retomber ses mains le long de son corps.

— A très vite, Haymitch.

— A très vite, Effie.

Puis, sans quitter Haymitch des yeux, elle passa la porte qui se referma brusquement, coupant leur lien visuel.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour votre lecture.<strong>

**Je tiens aussi à annoncer à ceux qui ont encore envie de connaitre la suite de « Rien n'est définitif » que cette dernière va arriver très prochainement.**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos réactions. J'y répondrai avec joie.**

**Passez une bonne semaine et à très vite.**


End file.
